To See the Light of Day
by Aino Sakuma
Summary: During a battle with Kagura, Kagome and Sango accidently falls down the Bone Eatter's Well and end up in the year 2070! And to make matters worse Kagome binds Sango's soul to a WHAT! ShinguInuyasha Xover


Aino: I madeanother fanfic...Hahahhahaa! Now review or I won't continue...

Pairings?**Vote**?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Shingu Does Not Belong to Me! THERE! I Said it...**

**Chapter 1: Please Don't Let Us Die...**

* * *

_Kagome gasped as several blades of wind came soring her way._

Dear Kami-sama or who ever is listening right now...

_She was frozen in place so her older female companion came running in her direction at what seemed to be the speed of light. Blue-gray eyes met violet-blue ones as she felt herself being pushed. _

I know that I've done some reeeeaaaalllllyyyy bad things in my life but...

_Hot tears splattered on Sango's face as the wind blades hit her directly. But they weren't her tears. The salty drop lets of water belonged to Kagome. Who had been pushed out of the way of Kagura's attack and ironic-ly... into the Bone Eatter's Well._

I'm really scared... Please...

_The two girls fell into the well. Kagome felt like screaming, knowing Sango wouldn't make it to safety on the other side of the well... In her Era... And she didn't have any jewel shards on her due to Kikyo once again stealing them during the battle. So Kagome would be safe but could never come back._

Please... Let Sango come with me... And where ever we go don't let it be my era.

_A hazy pink light engulfed Kagome then poured into the now unconscious demon extorminator. Again, the priestess gasped as suddenly Sango's form transformed into small glowing red particles. And evaporated..._

Also, please don't let us die...

_Kagome's eyes widened as all around her iridescent bubbles of energy floated around her._

**F.O.R.E.V.E.R.N.E.V.E.R.**

Hajime smiled and waved at Muryou as they went their seperate ways to go home. Muryou waved back smiling too and said," later." But suddenlythey were stopped in mid step as a huge power spiked and an explosion was heard near by.

Hajime looked at Muryou who replied to his gaze," that power didn't feel like an alien or-"

"Or like you or Kyoichi and others' powers" Hajime cut in... feeling smart.

Muryou nodded with a serious look on his face. With that, the duo took off in the direction of the explosion.

-------

Muryou said care freely," yep this is definitely the place..." as Hajime coughed a little because of the dust flying every where.

**"Some one help... We're over here" **a voice said, it was distant as if it belonged to a tiny woman but it sounded close by. (Does that confuse you? XD)

They walked up to a dry, wooden well and looked inside. Hajime blinked and adjusted his glasses... It was empty. But the voice came from inside the well.

"Well maybe we should go... I mean there's nothing here after all" Hajime said after awhile of inspecting it.

Muryou nodded and watched as Hajime started home. When he couldn't see him anymore, Muryou turned back to the well and said kindly while holding out his hand," it's alright now... You don't have to hide." He smiled as a girl around his age appeared huddled in a corner. She was shaking violetly and her eyes were filled with tears.

Her blue-gray were fixed on him as she tried scooting into the corner even more," st-stay back... I'm scared..." she told him as if she was a child speaking to an adult. Tiny pink bubbles of energy slowly danced around her but when he extended his hand out more, they violently swished around her like a weird snow storm.

"So you don't know how to control your power" he asked, making small talk to calm the girl's spirit. The girl nodded slightly yet the glowing bubbles still danced violently.

Once again Muryou offered his hand to the girl, who this time took it. He easily lifted her up and out of the well. The girl just stared at him so he stared back. He noticed how the bubbles attacked his hand when their hands made contact. But the energy didn't harm him at all, it was quite soothing and warm in fact.

With out warning she collasped...

* * *

Aino: Chapter one is done! I rhymed... ooh yeah! Go Aino, go Aino, it's yer birthday! Anyways you'll guys have to vote for pairings. Oh and if you don't know about the anime called "Shingu" then tell me... I'll give you the upload on it. But if you don't want me to spoil it then check it out yourself! It's reaaalllllyyyy good! REVIEW! 


End file.
